warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smudge
Concerns Current: *On image, it's said he has a white tail-tip, but in the picture, he has a black tail-tip. Older: * Needs spoiler-free Intro-blurb[[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) * Needs History Header[[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) * Needs history divided by books[[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) * Book appearances need to be listed properly. ALL is not the correct answer this this character. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) * Needs Quotes *Needs an end of spoiler warning template. *Needs Citations in description. *Needs Quote to be linked to Firestar's Quest. Added some of the Live Appearances, although confirmation is still needed to be sure he did not appear in the following books: Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Midnight, Moonrise, and Dawn. Gorse 23:25, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::Did he really only appear in two books? [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 17:49, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::I honestly think that's all he appeared in. After the start of the Original Series he wasn't in it at all to my recollection. As for the New Prophecy, I don't remember him in it at all. And I know after they leave the forest they leave Smudge behind completely. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 20:53, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Book check still really needed. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 20:06, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :::: I checked Forest of Secrets and Rising Storm but, I will still check Dangerous Path and Darkest Hour. Whitestorm17 01:45, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::: I checked the other books and he wasn't in any of them. Whitestorm17 Nose In his description it says "and a black nose." but in his picture he has a pink nose.... [[User:Justpeachy|'Justpeachy']][[User Talk:Justpeachy|'Lilacfeather']] 16:56, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :I know. That was something I cited recently when I found it by chance. The image does need changing. 17:56, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :I can change it if you want.[[User:Justpeachy|'Justpeachy']][[User Talk:Justpeachy|'Lilacfeather']] 21:54, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Well, anything involving the charart of an article is for Project Charart to handle, so they'll take care of it. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] 夏天來了! 22:00, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Wait! Wait! Who keeps removing this!? Smudge has black shoulders and a white tipped tail...Which kinda makes me see him kinda like Tallstar. He also has fluffy fur. I don't remember...but anyway, someone keeps removing it...Why? You didn't include a citation. Anything in any cat's description needs to have a reliable citation from a book, that's why I removed it. 22:38, September 1, 2010 (UTC) It's so funny how I keep running into you Oblivion. (I'm the same person talking about Spottedleaf) Hm. Really. You still need a citation. 00:05, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you do. If you know the fact, you need to have the citation. - 00:12, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Where do you put the citation to show you found a citation? Quickheart 00:18, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ...Page 128 "Smudge shrugged his plump black shoulders" Page 129 "He watched the white tip of Smudge's tail disappear over the edge of the tree" I didn't say where because I ''figured that since Smudge only appears three times in the whole series...''you could find it by yourself and put it there! No need to be rude. Minor character or not, all cats need citations. I'll add it now. 00:31, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Olblivion, It's been a bad day...and well...sometimes without meaning to, I take out my frustration on people who don't deserve it....sorry... ^_^" Lol, now his character art is ''really ''wrong. ^w^ So wait, will he look like Tallstar now? Like he did in Cats of the Clans? I guess Wayne McLoughlin was right. Who is Wayne....? Quickheart : Wayne McLoughlin is the artist who illustrates the warriors books. 20:44, September 24, 2010 (UTC) : Oh he has made a lot of mistakes. Quickheart : Yeah, but this time he's right... : It says he has a white-tippped tail in all the books, book on his image he has a black-tipped tail. Will somebody fix this?- Spottedshadow : It does not mean he looks like Tallstar. I know a black-and-white patched cat named Mimi, she has black shoulders. It would just mean they have patches there, that's all. And most patched cats have a coloured tail, so his tail would probably then be black with a white tip. For his nose just add a black patch around it. (Mimi also has this.) We wouldn't need to change it that much. 04:32, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Mate? Is it possible that princess was his mate, i mean were did cloudtail get all his white fur from?.-- 02:44, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : Please take casual conversations about the character to the off wiki forum. Thank you, 14:11, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : : I once thought that he and Princess might have been mates as well. My reason was because in "Cats of the Clans," he and Firestar's sister were very close together in the picture on page 81. But remember how he was found to have visited "The Cutter?" That means that he was neutered, thus unable to mate and produce kits. (He could not have mated with Princess prior to his neutering because it would have been many moons until Cloudtail's birth.) "Friendly" Am I right when i say that there is no need to tell that he is friendly in his appearance? That doesn't tell anything about his appearance. DayChest 15:23, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Black nose His charart doesn't show him having a black nose. 22:16, September 6, 2011 (UTC) It's because the area around his nose is white. 22:19, September 6, 2011 (UTC) No, they're right. It says he has a black nose. I changed it to black since it was a quick fix, but it could always nominated for tweaking since black fur produces black skin. 22:31, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Description Is it necessary to put "friendly" in his description? 22:06, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Shoulders I know somebody added black shoulder to the picture (sort of), but can somebody add that to the description? I still can't figure out how to add a citation. -Power to the Puppets! 21:49, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Anybody? It won't work when I try, but it should be there. Hello?-Elmostar Power Puppets 04:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Black shoulders is added to his description. 18:55 Sunday March 3 2013 Does anyone know if Smudge is still alive? The last reference was Firestar's Quest.Thunderclanhero123 (talk) 23:44, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Neutered Should him being neutered but on the description? Imabendininthewind3895 (talk) 20:46, October 30, 2013 (UTC) It's not a physical description, though. Seems unnessary. 21:33, October 30, 2013 (UTC)